Ballet Shoes
by Silivrenelya
Summary: "Enfin, il s'élança. Ses arabesques le firent virevolter, ses jetés le firent voler. Ses demi-pointes s'éloignaient, se rassemblaient, dansaient. Un échappé, un pas chassé, puis un autre jeté. Un vrai Ballet." * "Ces mêmes cheveux blonds, ces mêmes yeux cobalt, ce même corps musclé. Impossible." * NaruSasu * UA * Fiction conceptuelle/novatrice. Chapitre II EN LIGNE !
1. Prologue

**Ce qui suit est important, s'il vous plaît LISEZ-LE JUSQU'AU BOUT, merki !**

**.**

**Salut à toouuuus !**  
Ouah, ça fait longtemps, hein ? (comment ça, j'ai une fic en hiatus ?) 8D

Bon, c'est vrai, je l'admets, j'ai un GROS gros syndrome de la page blanche pour _Gated Communities_, et j'en suis énormément navrée, c'est sincère. Moi-même je déteste quand un auteur ne poste soudainement plus, et je rââââle toute seule, et je maudiiiiis la fic qui n'avance paaas..! Et me voilà dans le même cas... Et j'ai en plus le culot de vous poster une nouvelle histoire ! Damnit.

**Enfin ! Passons aux choses importantes de cette fiction toute neuve et toute novatrice !**

Je pense que vous l'avez deviné au titre, ce récit sera basé sur le monde de la danse classique ! Avec comme acteurs principaux, bien sûr, nos deux guignols préférés, j'ai nommé : _Naruto et Sasuke_ !

**Mais ce n'est pas la seule "nouveauté" on va dire.**

En fait, j'aimerais que cet écrit soit** interactif** avec vous, chers lecteurs. Ou plus que la normale du moins. Je m'explique : qui dit danse, dit musique. Qui dit danse, dit mouvements et positions compliqués, qui ne sont pas forcément clairs dans l'esprit de tout le monde. Eh oui, la danse classique, c'est pas forcément LE sport moderne et méga branché, il n'empêche que c'est, pour moi, l'une des plus belles pratiques sportives. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais vraiment que, à travers cette histoire, **vous parveniez à voir le ballet comme moi je le vois**, et que peut-être vous l'estimiez, ou même l'aimiez (!) comme moi je l'aime. _*violons en fond sonore*_

Pour en revenir au point "plus interactif que la normale" : en fait, c'est tout simple, mais il va juste falloir que vous y mettiez un peu du vôtre, du moins si vous voulez vous plonger complètement dans cette fiction : je vais vous mettre, tout au long de mon récit, **des chansons sur lesquelles les danseurs pratiquent, ou s'échauffent, ou...** plus si affinités hum. Elles seront entre { }. Bref, et **je vais aussi vous donner des images **(non, pas les images des bons points!), pour que vous visualisiez bien les mouvements, ou positions de danse qu'untel fait à un moment donné, etc... (**je mettrai les liens sur mon profil**, tout au début)

Il va donc falloir être un peu **réactif**. En fait, j'aime vraiment le concept du **lecteur actif**, et non totalement passif. Qu'il y place **une partie de lui**. Et ça passe aussi par vos idées, mes braves ! **Donnez, criez, proposez des idées pour que cette histoire soit aussi un peu la vôtre !** Osez, n'hésitez surtout pas.

Enfin, dernière chose mais pas des moindres. C'est une (assez) mauvaise nouvelle, puisque, pareil, **cette fiction n'est pas finie.** Du tout. Et que je n'ai que très peu de chapitres pour le moment. Je continue d'écrire, mais à la vitesse d'une limace sous LSD. **Le temps m'échappe**, et je n'ai plus une minute pour écrire. _Je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolée._ Je vous posterai les chapitres déjà écrits, vous me donnerez votre avis et vos idées, comme ça vous aurez tous un peu participé au turbo de ma plume (couziiin) !

Voilà voilà, assez parlé. **Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent (et qui ont lu jusqu'ici), relisent, ceux qui sont là depuis le début, à ceux qui me découvrent, MERCI.** N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, de me dire si quelque chose vous a gêné, vous a plu, vous a fait rire, ou bien pleurer (bah quoi, ça peut arriver..!), **je réponds à TOUTES les reviews sans exception.**

Maintenant je vous dis bonne lecture, et à très bientôt.

_- Sili_

* * *

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

{ _Passion_, Utada Hikaru }

Son corps s'étira, ses muscles se délièrent, son souffle ralentit, ses mouvements se firent plus contrôlés, plus précis. Il ferma les yeux.

Enfin, il s'élança.

Ses arabesques le firent virevolter, ses jetés le firent _voler_. Ses demi-pointes s'éloignaient, se rassemblaient, _dansaient_. Un échappé, un pas chassé, puis un autre jeté. Un vrai _ballet_. La musique l'enivrait, les instruments le grisaient. Il était dans son élément. Son véritable domaine, sa véritable passion. La musique s'accéléra, il perdit pied, et donna tout. Son corps semblait léger comme une brise printanière, ses pieds paraissaient être faits de plumes alors que son dernier saut se terminait.

Il n'entendit qu'à peine le tonnerre d'applaudissements, alors que le rideau vermeille tombait lourdement devant sa silhouette élancée.

Sa respiration était rapide, mais un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres sèches. Il se redressa, et regarda sur sa droite. Ses camarades le félicitaient également, sifflant et tapant follement des mains.

Il avait réussi.

* * *

- Je n'avais pas vu une telle grâce et assurance depuis des lustres. Bravo mon garçon.

- Merci beaucoup Sensei.

- Je suis tellement fier de toi, Sasuke.

Le brun sourit une nouvelle fois à son professeur. Cet homme lui avait tout appris, usant de sa force, de ses larmes, de son sang, il lui avait tout transmis. Et être ici aujourd'hui était sa récompense. Le fruit de tous ses efforts. Il était fier. Oh oui, tellement fier pour lui.

* * *

.

Voilà pour le prologue ! Oui c'est court, je sais, oui vous avez envie de m'exploser la tête, je sais... Les premiers chapitres seront assez courts, mais ils grandiront au fur et à mesure.

Alors, qui est qui ? Quel personnage a le rôle de l'entraîneur ? Quels sont leurs liens ? Hahahaaaaa..!

Review review revieeeew ! (viou viou *-*)

_- Sili_


	2. Chapitre I

**C'est parti pour le Chapitre I ! **

**N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, ET vos idées pour la suite !  
**

**Pas de liens dans celui-là, mais dans le prochain... Vous allez être servis ! 8D**

**Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Titre : **Ballet Shoes

**Auteur : **_Silivrenelya_

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, autant les personnages de Naruto, que les différentes musiques prochainement publiées !

* * *

.

**Chapitre I**

.

_Le brun sourit une nouvelle fois à son professeur. Cet homme lui avait tout appris, usant de sa force, de ses larmes, de son sang, il lui avait tout transmis. Et être ici aujourd'hui était sa récompense. Le fruit de tous ses efforts. Il était fier. Oh oui, tellement fier pour lui._

- Sasuke ! Tu étais par-fait ! Mon dieu, le public _t'adore_ ! Tu aurais vu leur tête !

L'ébène se tourna vers son amie Sakura, qui rayonnait de bonheur. Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire et retourna l'étreinte qu'elle lui donnait.

Il nageait en plein rêve.

Des gens du monde entier étaient venus voir ce ballet, et il fut de suite assailli en sortant des loges, changé et démaquillé. Il écarquilla les yeux et étira un sourire timide à toutes ces personnes qui se précipitaient pour le féliciter. Il distribua des "merci" à foison, sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'une paire de saphirs le fixait avec intérêt.

- Regarde ça, t'es dans le journal ! s'exclama son amie.

Nous étions le lendemain de la représentation, et Sasuke était devenu la coqueluche de tous les médias. Sur le journal était inscrit en grosses lettres d'imprimerie : _**Sasuke Uchiha, 20 ans et déjà une future "Star" du ballet.**_

- Quel jeu de mot, ironisa l'albâtre en jetant la gazette sur la table basse.

Il s'étira et bâilla fortement.

- Sakura, quelle heure il est ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, rangeant tranquillement ses affaires.

Ils logeaient, pour l'événement, dans une belle suite de l'hôtel le plus proche du Metropolitan Opéra, à New-York, pour ne pas être retardés par la distance. L'opéra le plus connu du monde avec Garnier. _Rien que ça_.

- Mmh, huit heures pourquoi ?

- Merde ! Merde merde merde _merde _! s'exclama-t-il en accélérant ses mouvements.

Il jeta tout ce qu'il put trouver dans sa valise, et la ferma précipitamment. Il enleva son pyjama en courant, puis se rhabilla à la même vitesse. Son amie haussa un sourcil et le questionna sur son attitude.

- C'est pas parce que j'ai fait une représentation hier soir que je suis dispensé d'entraînement aujourd'hui ! Et je suis déjà en retard ! cria-t-il en enfilant ses chaussures.

Il prit son sac avec ses affaires de danse et ouvrit la porte en trombes. Il attrapa un croissant qui traînait et ferma derrière lui. Sakura était encore bien trop dans les nuages pour noter quoi que ce soit. Son ami était toujours comme ça, de toutes façons. Et puis, elle avait encore une heure avant d'aller le rejoindre.

Sasuke et elle se connaissaient depuis la maternelle. Au début, le courant était très mal passé entre eux. Il la trouvait trop excentrique, elle le trouvait trop renfermé. Forcément. Puis, au fil des années et des classes, ils se retrouvèrent systématiquement ensemble, et apprirent à se connaître. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de juger les intérêts de l'autre. Par exemple, quand Sasuke se mit à la danse classique, en CE2, pour suivre sa camarade, tous les élèves se moquèrent de lui. Mais Sakura s'en fichait. Quand, en quatrième, elle se teignit les cheveux en rose, elle fut la risée de tout le collège. Mais Sasuke s'en fichait. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont commencé à devenir vraiment amis. De plus, leur métier ne leur donnait pas grande occasion de se lier à d'autres personnes.

La danse classique est certes un monde merveilleux, elle n'en reste pas moins remplie d'adversité et de bassesses. Pour survivre dans ce milieu, il faut barricader son cœur et ses rêves, les cacher au plus profond de son être, et ne les montrer à personne. Sous peine de les perdre à jamais, de se faire piétiner sans aucune pitié.

Son ami l'avait très bien compris, et gardait ce masque froid et imperturbable dès qu'il sortait, dès qu'il n'était plus seul avec elle. Sakura le savait, car elle aussi faisait partie de ce "merveilleux" monde. Elle y était Sujet dans la troupe du Metropolitan Opéra de New-York, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était au troisième échelon dans la hiérarchie des danseurs. Dans le monde de la danse classique, il y a cinq échelons. Danseur étoile (_star _en anglais, d'où le jeu de mot du journal), Premier danseur, Sujet, Coryphée et Quadrille. Le premier échelon étant Danseur étoile et le meilleur, elle se situait donc au milieu. Elle aspirait à plus haut, mais danser était tout pour elle. Alors le rang, bien que convoîté, n'était pas une obsession pour elle.

Inutile de préciser que leur niveau était loin d'être médiocre, et que leur place dans la troupe de l'opéra new-yorkais leur avait valu de nombreuses et douloureuses heures d'entraînements intensifs, ainsi que de limites sans cesse repoussées. Ils étaient fiers de ce qu'ils avaient maintenant accompli. Surtout que peu d'asiatiques, nés sur le sol américain, arrivaient à ce niveau. Leur professeur et compatriote, Hatake Kakashi, leur avait tout appris, et ils lui devaient absolument tout.

Elle prépara tranquillement ses affaires, alors qu'un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres. C'était la première fois que Sasuke arriverait en retard.

* * *

- Excusez-moi Sensei je-

L'ébène s'arrêta, laissant la porte de la salle de danse, au parquet lustré et aux miroirs immaculés, se refermer derrière lui. Haletant et vêtu d'un léotard (sorte de justaucorps pour homme), d'un épais collant de danse par-dessus et de demi-pointes, il déglutit en voyant tous les regards se tourner vers lui. Il sentit ses joues le brûler. Il détestait être le centre inopiné de l'attention. Il se râcla la gorge et vit son professeur s'avancer vers lui, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage :

- Et bien Sasuke, tu n'as pas réussi à te lever ? C'est bien la première fois. Ce serait-il passé quelque chose hier soir ? le nargua-t-il en le regardant avec espièglerie.

Puis, Kakashi se mit à applaudir lentement, mais sûrement. Ses camarades le suivirent rapidement, et bientôt, le brun fut acclamé dans la petit salle. Il fit un large sourire, légèrement gêné, et les remercia chaleureusement. Alors que tous les applaudissements se terminaient, un seul continua de résonner dans la pièce claire. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux. Ses coéquipiers s'écartèrent progressivement, laissant apparaître un homme que l'albâtre n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Enfin, en vrai du moins. Ces mêmes cheveux blonds, ces mêmes yeux cobalt, ce même corps musclé. _Impossible_.

* * *

**.**

**Et voilà ! **

**Ce chapitre est encore un peu court, mais vous aurez de quoi vous repaître dans le prochain héhé ! **

**N'hésitez pas à donnez votre avis ET vos idées pour la suite, je vous rappelle que cette histoire est interactive ! ;D**

**D'ailleurs, merci à Gayuni pour son aide quant au milieu de la danse !**

**Bonne soirée à tous, bisous !**

_- Sili_


	3. Chapitre II

**Hello à tous ! **

Bon eh bien voilà, on commence les choses sérieuses avec ce deuxième chapitre !

**J'ai posté sur mon profil tous les liens musicaux et picturaux qui vous accompagneront durant ce chapitre. Il est impératif d'au moins écouter les musiques au moment indiqué, et de regarder au moins une fois les images**, sinon vous ne saisirez pas toute la portée du récit. Merci ! :D

Ce que je vous conseille, c'est, pour les musiques, de **les préparer bien au chaud dans un autre onglet**/une autre fenêtre de votre ordinateur et de **laisser charger**. Comme ça, dès que le nom est indiqué dans la fiction, hop, **on clique sur Play** (et de préférence en HD si vous le pouvez) et le tour est joué !

Merci pour vos commentaires/messages, et j'espère que vous vous sentirez un peu plus inspirés avec ce chapitre héhé !

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre II**

**.**

_Ses coéquipiers s'écartèrent progressivement, laissant apparaître un homme que l'albâtre n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Enfin, en vrai du moins. Ces mêmes cheveux blonds, ces mêmes yeux cobalt, ce même corps musclé. Impossible._

- Sasuke, commença le professeur, je suppose qu'il est inutile de te présenter Naruto Uzumaki, danseur étoile du Royal Ballet à la Royal Opera House de Londres. Il travaillera avec nous pour la représentation de la prochaine saison. _Raymonda _a été un franc succès, mais il ne faut jamais se reposer sur ses lauriers.

Le doré s'avança avec assurance, un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres charnues. Il tendit sa main au brun, qui reprit vivement contenance et la serra.

- Ravi de vous voir en chair et en os, Monsieur Uzumaki, déclara l'ébène en relevant la tête.

Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes. L'asiatique serra la mâchoire et se racla la gorge. Il détourna le regard et s'éloigna, commençant une série d'échauffements alors que les autres révisaient leurs figures. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil à Naruto. Seulement deux ans de plus que lui et déjà étoile... C'en était presque... Inhumain. Lui-même était premier danseur, ce qui n'était pas si mal, mais arriver à être étoile était... Redoutablement difficile. Il avait déjà sué sang et eau pour son échelon, alors pour le premier... Il soupira et détailla les mouvements graciles de ce corps galbé. Un danseur ne devrait pas être si musclé. _Pff, on dirait même qu'il fait de la gonflette_. _C'est limite si son Marcel blanc ne craque pas sur ses épaules et ses pecs. Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de monter son collant si haut qu'il n'y a aucune place pour-_

- Sasuke ? Tu m'écoutes ?

L'interpellé sursauta et tourna sa tête sur la droite.

- J'étais en train de dire que c't'Anglais est vraiment pas mal, tu trouves pas ? Et puis, un peu d'exotisme, ça fait pas d'mal.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es _déjà _casé, Neji ? répondit l'opalin en se retournant pour faire face à l'autre brun.

Celui-ci bougonna quelque chose et dévia son regard vers le danseur étoile. Sasuke observa le chignon de son camarade, puis sa fine carrure. _Il pourrait presque passer pour une fille... ...Remarque, je suis pas mieux._

Le premier danseur fit une légère grimace en frottant nerveusement son ventre mince et plat. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'allure de Naruto. Ni sa force, ni ses muscles. Il devait faire la moitié de son poids... Le brun soupira. Le pire, c'était que le blond arrivait tout à fait à rester superbement gracieux, malgré sa carrure.

L'ébène continua de s'échauffer rapidement mais avec soin. Un claquage n'était vraiment pas le bienvenu.

L'entraînement se finit sans autre événement notable, chacun travaillant sur ses points faibles et s'améliorant le plus qu'ils pouvaient. Kakashi indiqua la fin des trois heures, et tous les danseurs retournèrent se changer aux vestiaires.

- Sasuke, tu peux venir un instant ? demanda le grisé.

L'albâtre s'approcha de son professeur, s'étirant pour éviter les courbatures.

- Sasuke, tu te doutes bien que Monsieur Uzumaki est notre invité d'honneur pour cette saison. Je veux qu'il se sente comme chez lui et même encore mieux. Tu es le danseur le plus haut placé dans cette troupe, c'est toi qui l'aidera à prendre ses marques- Pas de protestations ! Tu la veux cette étoile oui ou non ? Bon. Allez va te changer. Et je compte sur toi ! Vraiment !

- _Oui _j'ai compris !

L'élève leva les yeux au ciel et trottina en direction des vestiaires. Il soupira en passant une main sur sa nuque. C'est sûr, il n'allait pas cracher sur la garde personnelle d'un des plus célèbres danseurs du monde, mais bon... Il avait d'autres choses à faire !

Il entra dans la pièce adjacente et retrouva ses affaires. Il se changea en vitesse et remit sa veste, face au mur carrelé.

- Alors comme ça t'es mon chaperon ?

Le brun sursauta et se retourna vivement. Il serra les dents et plissa les yeux d'agacement. Le blond se tenait appuyé sur un casier en face de lui, une serviette autour du coup et vêtu d'un Marcel blanc (un autre) et d'un jogging lâche gris. L'ébène relativisa et lui sourit faiblement :

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Si vous av-

- Je t'en prie, tutoie moi, le coupa-t-il en lui offrant un large sourire.

- Si... _Tu _as des questions, n'hésite pas.

- Justement j'en ai une, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Je t'écoute.

- T'es pas mort de faim ? Déjà qu't'es pas gros, alors bon. Perso j'crève la dalle.

Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration et força légèrement son rictus. Il n'allait pas s'en formaliser. Quelqu'un d'aussi admirable ne pouvait pas être aussi arrogant. Le brun lui répondit d'une voix doucereuse :

- Il y a une cafétéria en bas. Et tout danseur se doit d'avoir le contrôle de son corps. Alors, non, je ne suis pas gros, mais je ne sors pas non plus d'Auschwitz, _merci_.

Naruto éclata de rire avant de s'avancer vers la porte. En l'ouvrant, il se tourna vers l'asiatique et lui lança :

- Monsieur est une petite teigne première d'la classe ! On va bien s'entendre je sens !

Puis il sortit en direction des escaliers en riant. La "teigne" fulmina. _C'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être aussi emmerdant. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'une si belle créature soit gâchée par un caractère de merde ? Quelle injustice. _Il soupira pour la énième fois et le suivit avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie. Ils descendirent les escaliers en silence et arrivèrent au réfectoire. Il commençait à y avoir du monde à cette heure-là, et beaucoup de regards curieux et admiratifs se tournèrent vers les deux hommes. Entre une coqueluche toute fraîche et un canon célèbre de la danse, ils faisaient la paire. Le blond se racla la gorge et se tourna vers son chaperon :

- Dis euh... En fait un p'tit resto dans les environs m'irait très bien.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et fit demi-tour sans un mot. Il prit tout de même le temps d'observer les traits du danseur. Il put y déceler une légère gêne. _Chose impossible à imaginer pour ce gars. Enfin_.

Ils sortirent dans la douce chaleur du printemps. Naruto ne semblait pas avoir froid avec son débardeur, mais l'albâtre avait tout de même enfilé un sweat zippé sur son jean et son t-shirt. Le blond semblait complètement s'en foutre de la manière dont il était habillé, en fait. Le premier danseur emmena le doré dans un petit restaurant à cinq minutes du Metropolitan. Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent tranquillement. Pendant leur attente, un silence tendu prit place. Le brun ne semblait pas ouvert à toute conversation, au grand damne du blond.

Celui-ci avait découvert un nouveau moyen de se lancer des défis. Ce danseur avait l'air vraiment renfermé et pourtant, sur scène, il illuminait tout. C'était dingue. Il était resté scotché à sa mince silhouette tout le long de la dernière représentation de _Raymonda_. Ce gars-là avait un énorme potentiel, il pouvait le flairer à des kilomètres. Il avait hâte de commencer les vrais séances avec lui, sur la nouvelle représentation. Il ignorait ce que ce serait, mais il faisait confiance à Kakashi. Il le connaissait, il avait refusé son offre pour aller au Royal Ballet à la place. Mais ils étaient restés en bons termes, la preuve aujourd'hui. Il se racla la gorge une nouvelle fois et avança son buste, posant ses avant-bras sur la table et liant ses mains, observant le brun.

- Donc, Sasuke c'est ça ? Pas très anglais tout ça. Me regarde pas comme ça c'est la vérité ! Et puis j'essaie de faire la conversation comme je peux, c'est dur quand on a un manche à balais muet en face !

Le blond leva ses mains en signe d'innocence, mais un grand sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Le corbeau le regarda et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il le regarda en haussant un sourcil, puis répondit :

- Parce que Naruto ça fait plus anglais peut-être ?

- Ahh, _touchey_... sourit le tanné en prenant une voix solennelle. Nous sommes donc deux anglais non-anglais. Intéressant. Tu viens d'où du coup ?

Et ils continuèrent, lentement mais sûrement, à discuter de tout et de rien. Sasuke lui raconta en gros ses origines et comment il en était arrivé là. Le blond fit de même, lui expliquant que son père seulement avait des origines asiatiques (d'où son nom) mais à un très faible pourcentage, et que sa mère, elle, était anglaise de pure souche. Cela expliquait les yeux presque non-bridés et bleus. Le brun, bien qu'un peu plus renseigné sur la personne de Mr Uzumaki, n'en fut pas pour autant rassuré quant au comportement de celui-ci. Quelque chose le gênait en sa présence. Ce danseur était trop... Exubérant. Et insouciant. Il lui fit penser à Sakura, mais puissance dix. Et Sakura n'était _pas _insouciante. Il mangèrent ensuite en silence et sortirent tranquillement du restaurant.

- Je dois retourner au Met', une amie m'y attend, déclara Sasuke en se tournant vers le doré. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, alors-

- J'reste avec toi, pardi ! T'façons, tu veux que j'aille où ? Je connais presque rien ici, et c'est tellement grand que je pourrais m'y perdre en même pas deux minutes..., lui répondit le danseur en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches de jogging, le faisant descendre légèrement.

L'ébène se surprit honteusement à jeter un coup d'œil vers le bas du torse musclé, mais une tête blonde vint interrompre sa contemplation.

- Et puis, une "amie" ? Ou _petite_-amie ? le nargua-t-il en haussant furtivement les sourcils, mutin.

Ok, il allait vraiment finir par saturer. Pas moins de quelques heures et déjà aussi agaçant. Il n'avait pas mérité un tel traitement, si ?

- _Juste _amie. Et de toutes façons c'est pas tes affaires, trancha-t-il en se redirigeant rapidement vers l'opéra.

- Ohhh, je vois que _Monsieur _est aussi susceptible ! Tout pour plaire dis donc ! s'exclama Naruto en trottinant pour arriver à sa hauteur. Mmh, et peut-être un peu gamin aussi. _Juste _un peu.

Le premier danseur se crispa et regarda droit devant lui. Il poussa rageusement les portes du Metropolitan et monta directement vers les studios privés de danse.

- Hé, pars pas comme ça ! C'tait une blague ! _Humour _! Et ben, tête de mule en plus de ça, marmonna le blond en courant dans les marches pour le rattraper une nouvelle fois.

- Sasuke ! Je te cherchais partout, t'étais où ? s'exclama une voix féminine sur sa droite.

Il vit arriver une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux... _rose ? _avant de s'avancer vers le brun l'air inquiète.

- J'étais pas loin, désolé, s'excusa Sasuke en lui lançant un regard fatigué.

Puis, il lui fit un signe de la tête en montrant plus ou moins discrètement Naruto. Son amie tourna la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, alors qu'elle semblait prête à se statufier sur place.

- Sakura, inutile de te présenter Naruto Uzumaki... soupira l'ébène en se tournant vers l'interpellé.

Celui-ci lui offrit un grand sourire en guise de salut. La rosée n'en crut pas ses yeux et faillit flancher. Elle se reprit bien vite et le salua en retour.

- C'est un honneur de vous avoir parmi nous, Monsieur Uzumaki, déclara-t-elle en faisant une courbette furtive.

Naruto bafouilla un quelconque remerciement, et se racla encore une fois la gorge. Il rit nerveusement et jeta un coup d'oeil à Sasuke, qui haussa un sourcil.

- Bon, ben du coup je viens de finir, hésita son amie. Je vais manger et on se rejoint après, ok ?

Sasuke acquiesça et la laissa partir.

Il entra dans le studio vide en face de lui, laissa la porte ouverte pour le blond, déposa son sac à l'entrée et s'agenouilla devant pour sortir ses affaires d'entraînement. Le doré le suivit et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Ils ne vivaient vraiment que pour la danse. Jour et nuit, ils dansaient.

Le premier danseur se changea impudiquement devant l'autre. Ils étaient tellement habitués au vestiaires et aux écoles sans gênes, qu'ils ne faisaient maintenant plus attention. Et puis, ils étaient entre hommes... Le brun recommença ses échauffements, étirant chaque partie de son corps, allant à la barre pour y étendre ses jambes, s'y allonger, sentant ses muscles fins devenir moins raides au fil des minutes. Naruto fit de même, et au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, ils purent enfin se positionner devant l'immense miroir disposé sur tout le mur de droite. Le brun sortit un CD de son sac, et le mit dans le lecteur, au fond de la salle, relié à des enceintes éparpillées autour de la pièce.

Puis, il appuya sur **Play**.

{ _Gnossienne N°1_, Erik Satie }

Les premières notes retentirent, et l'ébène soupira déjà de contentement. Cette musique était un don du ciel. Pour se calmer, il n'y avait que celle-ci. La seule à lui faire tout oublier. Il inspira profondément et commença par déambuler sur le parquet brillant, prenant progressivement ses marques. Il ferma quelques instants les yeux, entama un tour sur lui-même, lent, mystérieux. Puis d'autres mouvements, tout aussi langoureux.

Le danseur étoile détailla la souplesse du corps devant lui, la grâce, la précision. Il crut voir au ralenti, tellement la maîtrise des mouvements était parfaite. Il resta un instant à le regarder, n'osant interrompre la magie de ce moment. Il le contempla tourner, puis s'élancer avec une immense légèreté, et enfin retomber sans aucun bruit. Cette musique avait vraiment quelque chose d'envoûtant en elle-même, alors avec une personne comme Sasuke dansant dessus, c'en devenait presque irréel. Les arabesques maîtrisées, tout était parfaitement géré, comme s'il avait dansé toute sa vie sur ce morceau.

Puis, lorsque le brun amorça une seconde série de diagonales et que la musique s'intensifia faiblement, le blond se lança à sa rencontre, et, au moment où l'ébène prenait son impulsion, le doré l'attrapa, une main sur sa hanche fine et l'autre sous sa cuisse, et le souleva comme une plume. Ils tournèrent lentement, le temps infiniment suspendu. Le regard charbon de Sasuke regardait au loin pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, le corps gainé au maximum, mais on pouvait y lire de l'étonnement. Et cela suffit à lui faire baisser les yeux, et donc flancher, laissant son corps redevenir souple. La chute fut inévitable.

- Putain mais t'as un problème ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Ca va pas la tête ?! hurla le brun sur Naruto, qui s'était retrouvé en dessous de lui et avait amorti sa chute. On aurait pu se faire très mal ! J'suis pas une gonzesse _merde _!

Il se releva précipitamment et alla éteindre la musique. Il entendit un léger grognement derrière lui.

- T'en fais pas, j'ai rien de cassé, c'est gentil d'demander. Surtout que c'est moi qui ai tout pris hein, rétorqua le doré en se redressant difficilement. Désolé, je... Enfin, t'étais si... Hypnotisant là-dessus que... J'sais pas, j'ai voulu... Tenter-

- Tenter ? _Tenter _? Mais tenter _quoi _bordel ?! Les portés c'est entre une _fille_, et un garçon ! Or, jusqu'à preuve du contraire on est tous les deux des gars, alors arrête tes conneries !

- Je sais, je sais, je suis désolé, ok ?! J'me suis laissé emporter, c'est tout. Ca arrivera plus. 'Tain, pire qu'un gosse, marmonna le blond entre ses dents, se replaçant au milieu. Bon, met autre chose alors. Un truc qui me donne pas envie de faire des conneries.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres du danseur étoile. C'était comme s'il avait déjà oublié. Il se remit en cinquième position et serra la mâchoire, plissant les yeux devant son reflet. Il avait retrouvé tout son sérieux. Ses cuisses contractées sous son épais collant gris, tout comme le reste de son corps, il attendit le retour de la musique.

{ _To Build A Home_, The Cinematic Orchestra }

Les premiers sons commencèrent. Il connaissait cette musique. Oh oui, il la connaissait. Il inspira profondément, et commença sans attendre son partenaire.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour recommencer à danser, Sasuke se figea.

Il resta en retrait alors que l'homme devant lui semblait faire corps avec la musique. Son visage s'était métamorphosé, une émotion intense pouvait clairement se lire sur ses traits tannés : de l'espoir, puis de la tristesse, tout un panel de sentiments s'y peignit magnifiquement. Plusieurs arabesques parfaitement maîtrisées, des pas méthodiquement effectués, des mouvements tous plus difficiles à interpréter s'enchaînaient dans une grâce sans précédent. Et surtout, avec une lenteur presque enivrante. Le brun fut emporté par la finesse de ses mouvements, le professionnalisme sous l'apparent laisser-aller, tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, était tout simplement beau. Le corbeau décomposait la moindre parcelle des muscles galbés du doré, les suivant, les contemplant inlassablement. Il était comme hypnotisé, lui aussi, par cet être dansant devant lui, sous ses yeux médusés mais comblés. Le parquet ne gémit pas une seule fois sous le poids pourtant imposant du gabarit bronzé. Toutes ces années de pratique, de sueur, de pleurs, Sasuke voyait, à présent. Oui, il voyait. Et pour rien au monde il ne détournerait le regard. _Alors c'était ça, un danseur étoile_.

Au fur et à mesure que les notes s'enchaînaient, Sasuke sentit son coeur s'affoler. Une fébrilité inconnue s'empara de lui. Tout ce qu'il savait à présent, c'était qu'il devait se laisser aller, qu'il ne maîtrisait plus son corps, que la musique l'attirait délicieusement vers cette autre silhouette, cet autre univers. Et quelque part, il se sentit bien.

Lorsque le piano se mit en mouvement, à accélérer, il croisa ces saphirs incroyables. Ils se comprirent.

Le brun déglutit, puis s'élança face à Naruto qui gaina son corps, tout comme le premier danseur. Et, dans un même mouvement souple, le blond agrippa son partenaire par la taille et se retourna pour le placer devant lui. L'ébène se cambra en plaçant une jambe légèrement vers l'arrière, l'autre devant lui, ses muscles bandés à l'extrême. Les mains du doré se déplacèrent rapidement vers les côtes de l'albâtre, le serrant avec assurance. Ils firent un demi-tour sur eux-mêmes, au ralenti, avant que le danseur étoile ne baisse lentement ses bras pour faire redescendre son camarade. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de sa respiration, retenue jusque là. Il réapprit à inspirer une fois que les demi-pointes du brun furent déposées agilement sur le parquet.

Sasuke resta de longues secondes dos à Naruto, haletant fortement. Jamais il n'avait ressentit cela. C'était comme... Voler... Il déglutit, et se retourna avec une extrême lenteur. Il fit face à un danseur tout aussi essoufflé que lui. Leur regard s'accrochèrent et ne se lâchèrent pas.

Aucun des deux ne put dire, avec exactitude, ce qu'il venait de se passer. Car cela était tout bonnement impossible. Deux personnes, qui ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures, arriver à faire ce genre de choses ? Impensable. Complètement insensé. Et pourtant... Ils l'avaient ressentie, cette alchimie parfaite entre eux. Comment était-ce possible ? Ils n'arrivaient même pas à mettre de mots sur ces quelques minutes envolées. Rien ne venait. Leur cerveau avait eu une énorme faille. Un blackout complet.

Trop absorbés par ces événements aussi beaux que perturbants, ils ne virent pas le regard assuré de leur professeur, ayant été témoin de cet exploit par le petit rond vitré de la porte du studio.

* * *

.

Eeeet, fin ! Alors, vos impressions ? Les musiques vous ont-elles plus ? Vous avez bien visualisé les positions ? Cette alchimie entre les deux personnages sera-t-elle infinie, ou pensez-vous qu'il y aura quelques remous..?

Enfin, soufflez-moi **vos idées**, je rappelle encore et toujours que **ce récit est interactif**, il vous fait participer au même rang que l'auteur quant aux inspirations !

Bisous à tous, et merci de me lire ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des commentaires et des idées, votre participation est requise ici ! Mouah !

_- Sili_


	4. Chapitre III

**Hoooolàààà !**

Non, non, je ne suis pas muerta. Pardon pour l'attente, j'avais un paquet de trucs à faire, et, enfin, bref, je n'ai pas d'excuse à part, encore et toujours, le manque de temps. Désolée ! TT

J'espère que ce chapitre vous ravira !** Les liens sont, comme d'habitude, sur mon profil** (que j'ai tout bien réorganisé plus clairement yatta !), ainsi que les réponses aux reviews anonymes !

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre III**

**.**

_Aucun des deux ne put dire, avec exactitude, ce qu'il venait de se passer. Car cela était tout bonnement impossible. Deux personnes, qui ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures, arriver à faire ce genre de choses ? Impensable. Complètement insensé. Et pourtant... Ils l'avaient ressentie, cette alchimie parfaite entre eux. Comment était-ce possible ? Ils n'arrivaient même pas à mettre de mots sur ces quelques minutes envolées. Rien ne venait. Leur cerveau avait eu une énorme faille. Un blackout complet._

- Je-

- Je suis désolé. Je... bafouilla Sasuke en baissant finalement le regard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ilm'a pris, vraiment. Je... Je ne recommencerai plus, je-

- Non ! le coupa Naruto d'une voix ferme, avant de s'adoucir instantanément. Non... S'il te plaît... Recommence.

Ils échangèrent encore un long regard, avant que le premier danseur ne soupire et se remette en troisième position devant le mur de miroirs.

* * *

Ils dansèrent pendant des heures cet après-midi-là. Quand ils sortirent de l'opéra, il faisait nuit.

- Merde ! Sakura ! s'exclama le brun en posant sa main sur son front. Je l'ai complètement oubliée... Elle doit être rentrée à l'heure qu'il est...

- Bah, elle t'en voudra pas. Enfin, peut-être que si en fait, rien que pour avoir passé l'aprem avec le célèbre et sexy Naruto Uzumaki, ricana le blond.

Il était toujours en débardeur et jogging, mais ne semblait pas avoir froid. Le brun frissonna sous la légère brise nocturne. Il soupira. Ce mec était bien mieux quand il fermait sa bouche. Quel dommage... Le premier danseur le regarda avec interrogation.

- Quoi ? demanda le doré en haussant un sourcil.

- Ben... T'as pas froid ?

L'interpellé éclata de rire.

- Mon gars, si un jour tu vas en Angleterre, tu comprendras le sens du mot _froid_. Ici ? Pff, d'la gnognotte !

L'ébène leva les yeux au ciel et commença à marcher, Naruto sur ses talons.

- Dis-moi, du coup tu loges où ? le questionna Sasuke.

- Boh, pas loin. En fait, c'est un hôtel à cinq minutes d'ici si j'me souviens bien- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'regardes comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur la tronche ?

- Me dis pas que tu loges à L'Empire.

- ... Ok j'te l'dis pas.

- _Bordel_ ! grogna involontairement le corbeau. Hum. Zen. C'est pas grave, zeeeen ! tenta de se calmer le brun en fermant les yeux.

- Mais quoi ? C'est quoi ton problème sérieux ? T'as vraiment un grain mon pote ! s'exclama le blond en reniflant, les mains dans les poches.

- Mon _problème_, Naruto, c'est que je pensais pouvoir finir ma journée _tranquillement_, tout _seul_, et qu'il s'avère que tu loges au _même _hôtel que _moi _! _Voilà _mon problème ! déclara le brun en serrant les dents.

Le danseur étoile haussa les sourcils de surprise et leva les mains en signe de paix.

- Eh oh j'ai rien d'mandé moi hein, c'est l'Royal qui m'a foutu là. Et t'inquiète la danseuse, j'vais pas aller jusqu'à te suivre dans ta chambre. Enfin pas pour l'instant du moins.

Le blond étira un large sourire espiègle, avant de laisser échapper une plainte surdimensionnée par rapport au coup que l'ébène lui donna sur le pectoral droit.

- Non mais après Monsieur se plaint, _"un danseur doit avoir le contrôle de son corps" _nia nia nia, et bah moi j'veux surtout le garder _intact _le mien ! Alors pas touche ! grogna le doré en fronçant outrageusement ses sourcils, l'air bougon.

- Et après, c'est moi le gamin, soupira Sasuke en continuant de marcher.

- _"Et après c'est moi l'gamin"_, imita grossièrement Naruto à ses côtés en shootant dans un caillou.

L'albâtre en aurait presque rit. Vraiment. Mais presque. Ce gars était un sketch à lui tout seul. Incroyable.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et se séparèrent dans une poignée de mains et un dernier ricanement de la part du tanné.

Le brun entra en trombes dans sa suite et ferma la porte derrière lui, s'y adossant lourdement. Il expira profondément, les yeux fermés.

- Toi, t'as l'air crevé.

Un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres carmines.

- Oui, et pas qu'un peu, répondit-il dans un filet de voix.

Il s'avança et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Sakura, avant de poser ses affaires, de prendre une douche, et de s'atteler à se coucher.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda son amie, assise au pied du lit du danseur.

Il y eut un silence, puis un sourire rêveur se peignit sur le visage opalin :

- Peut-être. _Peut-être_...

Puis il ferma les yeux avec ce rictus. La rosée fut, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, irrémédiablement surprise. Jamais elle n'avait vu son camarade sourire ainsi.

* * *

Le réveil fut plus dur que prévu. Bien plus dur.

Sasuke n'avait pas envie d'aller travailler. Comme toute personne normale et banale. Sauf que c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait une telle pensée. Il se leva au ralenti et prépara ses affaires à contre-coeur.

Il perdait son contrôle légendaire à ses côtés. Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il avait su garder son sang froid jusque-là, il le conserverait encore longtemps. Et ce n'était pas une stupide tête blonde qui l'en empêcherait.

Le brun se prépara rapidement, revigoré par ses propres certitudes. Il avala un café et un croissant, en prenant garde à ne pas trop faire de bruit pour Sakura, puis mit sa valise à l'entrée : c'était leur dernier jour à l'hôtel. Ils retourneraient chez eux ce soir. Le premier danseur était loin de vivre dans un taudis, surtout après le succès de _Raymonda_, il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour son avenir. Il habitait juste plus loin de l'opéra, mais il avait fait le trajet avant d'être logé ici, alors il pouvait très bien continuer.

L'ébène regarda sa montre, après avoir balancé son sac d'affaires sur son épaule. 7h04. Oui, cette fois, il était bien en avance. Mais il voulait pouvoir s'échauffer plus longtemps, et danser un peu pour lui avant de s'entraîner.

Les cours avaient lieu six jours sur sept, du lundi au samedi. De huit heures à dix-huit heures trente. Avec une pause d'une heure pour manger. La plupart des danseurs revenaient cependant le dimanche pour perfectionner leur technique, ou bien tout simplement pour avoir accès aux studios et danser librement. Ils avaient également cinq semaines de vacances en été, quelques jours à Noël, et une semaine en avril, entre les deux saisons de représentations. Terminé. Et cela ne leur traversait même pas l'esprit d'en demander plus. Ils étaient l'élite, et l'art ne pardonnait pas. L'oubli et le manque d'entraînement non plus. Il fallait qu'ils soient opérationnels constamment. Des êtres passionnés ne comptent pas les heures. Même si leurs blessures les font chavirer, même si leurs muscles les lâchent, même si leur mental s'écroule. La danse est là. Et elle les porte, au-delà des souffrances.

Sasuke ferma la porte derrière lui avec précaution, son sac sur l'épaule, et s'avança vers l'ascenseur, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il y entra en traînant des pieds, pas encore très bien réveillé. Il attendait surtout que son café fasse effet.

- Mais non bébé, puisque j'te dis que j'vais bien ! T'en fais pas, tout le monde est cool ici. Oui. _Oui_, je sais. Allez, j'dois t'laisser. Bye, love ya.

Il sursauta violemment, rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules. Il crut perdre toute notion de bon sens en entendant cette voix grave derrière lui. Il se retourna, les yeux ronds. Naruto se tenait là, portant un Marcel noir et ce même jogging. L'azuré rangea rapidement son portable dans son sac polochon, avant de lui offrir un superbe sourire enjoué. Le brun serra les dents et grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se re-retourner face aux portes.

- Bah bonjour quand même. Malpoli... marmonna le blond en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

L'albâtre leva les yeux au ciel et s'engouffra dans le hall lorsque les pans métalliques s'ouvrirent. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un peu de calme. Alors danseur étoile ou non, il aurait sa précieuse demie-heure _tout seul_.

Il marcha aussi vite que possible pour atteindre l'opéra, poussant violemment les portes et gravissant les marches à toute vitesse. Il entra dans le premier studio de libre et ferma derrière lui.

Une profonde inspiration plus tard, il se passa les mains sur le visage et alla vers le fond de la pièce aux miroirs. Il laissa tomber son sac, puis se changea et sortit son porte-CD. Il en prit un, s'avança vers la chaîne hifi, et le fit entrer dans le poste. Comme une habitude, il appuya sur _Play_ puis _Repeat_.

{ _Soda_ - The Cinematic Orchestra }

Il souffla, s'étira, et commença de lents mouvements. Son corps voulait suivre le rythme de la musique, mais il l'en empêcha. Il fallait d'abord qu'il s'échauffe. Il revit ses positions de pieds, de bras, de dos. Il gaina ses muscles et contrôla chaque extension. Les notes fluettes lui donnait une réelle sensation de légèreté, alors qu'il posait son mollet sur la barre devant la grande glace. Il prit une grande inspiration, avant de tout expirer, descendant son torse vers sa cuisse, les bras en avant. Il toucha son pied, reposant son front contre sa cuisse. Il régula sa respiration sans problème, fermant doucement les yeux.

_Naruto est casé ?_

L'ébène rouvrit brusquement ses paupières. Ses prunelles cillèrent plusieurs fois avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent. Il s'en fichait royalement de savoir si ce blond avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ou non. C'était cette conversation que le doré avait eu au téléphone qui l'intriguait. _Oh et puis merde ! Je m'en fous !_

Il descendit rapidement sa jambe et se retourna, plaçant l'autre dans la même position. Il réitéra les mêmes exercices d'étirement, se laissant bercer par la musique. Sa tête bascula lentement sur le côté, avant que ses jambes ne se retrouvent toutes les deux sur le sol. Il s'assit, et les tendit devant lui. Puis les écarta, jusqu'à faire un angle bien obtus. Ensuite, il reprit une profonde inspiration, avant d'expirer doucement et de descendre son torse vers le parquet lustré. Ses paumes sur le sol, il les fit glisser devant lui, la tête bien rentrée dans ses épaules. Lorsque son nez toucha la surface boisée, tout son air était parti. Il ré-inspira précautionneusement, veillant à ne pas créer de crampe ou de bulles d'air dans son corps. Le danseur se tourna ensuite vers la gauche, où il allongea ses fins abdominaux sur sa cuisses, avant de faire la même chose de l'autre côté.

Il se redressa avec lenteur, évitant de froisser ses muscles. Après avoir échauffé sa nuque et ses jambes, il se plaça à côté de la barre, posant distraitement une main dessus. L'ébène se mit en troisième position et se cambra progressivement, laissant sa tête aller en arrière. Il ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, expirant longuement, les battements de son coeur au rythme des carillons.

_À quoi ressemble-t-elle ?_

Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il ne pouvait pas s'échauffer tranquillement ? Apparemment non. Il fallait que sa mémoire et son esprit lui jouent des tours. Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de la personne avec qui Naruto passait ses nuits. Alors stop. Il avait d'autres choses à penser bon sang !

Le premier danseur retourna en position initiale. Il avança un peu son pied droit demi-pointé, leva son bras gauche et arrondit devant lui son bras droit. Quatrième position. Il laissa échapper une importante quantité d'air de sa bouche, avant de se regarder dans le miroir.

Il fixa ses propres yeux charbon, avant de descendre sur ses joues rougies par l'effort de la concentration, puis ses fines lèvres rosées. Instinctivement, il leva le menton et bomba le torse, l'allure fière. Son cou était fin et dégagé, ses épaules minces mais bien musclées, son torse menu mais ferme. Il plissa les yeux sur son reflet, alors qu'il abaissa gracieusement son bras gauche, pour venir rejoindre l'autre dans un arc de cercle parfait. Il rapprocha ses pieds. Première position. Ses onyx vinrent détailler sa taille trop petite et ses cuisses trop musclées. C'était la partie la plus imposante chez les danseurs masculins. Les cuisses. Considérées comme la base et les piliers lors des sauts, il fallait qu'elles soient assez robustes pour réceptionner sans difficulté. Pour les portés aussi. Elles étaient le seul point d'ancrage. Voilà pourquoi elles devaient être la partie la plus importante chez les hommes. Mais Sasuke n'aimait pas cela. Sur lui, c'était surdimensionné. Alors qu'un danseur se doit d'être parfaitement proportionné, lui ne l'est plus, à cause de cette région de son corps.

L'albâtre soupira, faisant légèrement bouger sa jambe droite. Il frôla le sol de son pied, avant de le lever avec précaution. Puis l'abaisser.

C'est alors qu'une image des plus déconcertante s'imprima dans son esprit. Dans la magie carillonnante et presque enfantine de la salle, il imagina l'imposante silhouette d'un fameux blond, derrière lui, son souffle chaud contre son cou. Accompagné de rires d'enfants. Mais ses traits semblaient s'être grandement rajeunis, presque aussi juvéniles qu'un enfant de dix ans.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Sur ce visage tanné, un sourire espiègle, puis un regard qui l'hypnotisa. Puis qui disparaît.

Plus rien.

La respiration du brun s'était intensifiée à outrance. Il scruta son propre reflet sans comprendre, alors que ses genoux s'affaissèrent pour venir heurter le sol. Le dos voûté, il ne rompit pas le lien avec le miroir, se regardant comme un étranger.

- Naruto... Qui es-tu pour moi...? murmura-t-il en se scrutant, perdu.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se releva pour changer de musique, Sasuke était en pleine effervescence. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Était-ce un souvenir ? Un... Fantasme ?

Le brun émit un léger rire. Non, surtout pas. _Un chieur comme Naruto ? Non. Juste non._

Il s'étira en marchant jusqu'à la chaîne hifi. Il appuya sur _Next_, toujours en mode _Repeat_. Il sourit. Un peu plus de peps ne faisait de mal à personne.

{ _The Dance_ - The Cinematic Orchestra }

Ses épaules se mirent à bouger au rythme de la musique, en face du poste, alors que sa tête basculait en arrière.

- Ah, ben enfin un truc qui bouge.

Deuxième sursaut de la journée.

Rectification. De la _matinée_.

Le brun vit rouge. Très. Trop. Alors qu'il se levait pour incendier son envahisseur de blond, les traits froissés et le regard dur, il fut tiré en avant par la main tannée qui venait d'accrocher la sienne opaline. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et fut sur le point de répliquer, mais Naruto l'avait déjà collé à lui, posant sa main gauche sur sa hanche. Un sourire éclatant trônait sur son visage doré.

- Naruto, Lâche-moi... siffla le premier danseur entre ses dents.

- Quoi ? Mais non, j'en avais marre des trucs lents et chiants depuis hier. Allez, laisse-toi aller ! Saaammbaa ! s'exclama le danseur étoile en attrapant plus fermement la taille du brun.

La main droite du blond était dans la gauche du corbeau. L'azuré menait parfaitement la danse, ondulant joyeusement contre son partenaire. Celui-ci se laissa mener de mauvaise grâce, l'air bougon.

Naruto maîtrisait même les danses latines. Il avait un sens du rythme inouï, qui ne le faisait rater aucun temps, sur n'importe quel tempo. Ici, les percussions exotiques le rendaient fébrile. Il adorait les... Comment dire..? Musiques tropicales ?_ Celles du soleil quoi ! _Elles lui donnaient la pêche. Et c'était parfait pour se réveiller.

Le doré fit tourner Sasuke à bout de bras, le rapprochant brutalement de lui, sa main creusant à présent ses reins. Ils dansaient de manière vive, mais ne perdaient pas une seule fois le sens du rythme. Les corps étaient étroitement serrés, mais le sourire espiègle du tanné relâchait la tension. _Plus ou moins._

L'ébène, voyant un peu moins rouge mais toujours aussi froissé, plissa les yeux et regarda le blond droit dans les yeux. Des sourcils blé se haussèrent, alors que le danseur étoile fit d'un coup se cambrer son partenaire. L'albâtre se crispa fortement et se redressa vivement, heurtant presque le front en face de lui. Il déglutit difficilement, mais continua sans rien dire.

Leur petite danse continua jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Une fois terminée, ils s'écartèrent et Sasuke alla éteindre la chaîne. Il se racla la gorge et rassembla ses affaires. Ils s'assit en tailleur au milieu de la salle et continua de s'étirer, l'air de rien.

Naruto le regarda faire, puis décida d'en faire de même. Il s'assit à côté du brun sous son soupir d'agacement et fit les mêmes mouvements. Ils s'échauffèrent pendant un bon moment, dans le calme de la pièce.

Soudain, ce que l'ébène identifia comme le portable du blond sonna, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. La sonnerie stridente retentit de nombreuses fois, mais il n'y eut aucun déplacement de la part du tanné. Il resta là, les yeux clos et concentré sur son grand-écart. Lorsque le son dérangea une nouvelle fois la quiété de la salle, Sasuke renifla nerveusement.

- Tu devrais décrocher. Les femmes ne sont généralement pas très patientes... déclara le brun en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à son partenaire.

Celui-ci lui rendit son regard et haussa un sourcil surpris :

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est une femme ?

- Ben, je sais pas... Ta copine quoi. Celle de ce matin peut-être, enfin-

Le corbeau s'arrêta de parler, se raclant encore une fois la gorge. Il se sentait comme un espion. Ou une commère. Au final la vie de Naruto ne l'intéressait pas, alors il ne voulait pas continuer sur cette voie avec lui.

Alors que le premier danseur se traitait intérieurement de débile, le doré éclata de rire. L'albâtre haussa un sourcil à son tour, et le scruta sans comprendre. Après avoir repris contenance, le danseur étoile se fit glisser en face de son acolyte et le regarda en souriant, moqueur.

- Ma _copine_ hein ? répéta l'azuré avec un sourire en coin.

Puis il se releva. Il se dirigea vers son sac en polochon et le lança sur son épaule. Un énième rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit de si drôle ? Surtout que d'habitude les gens ne rigolaient _jamais _en sa présence. Le brun se redressa également et reprit son sac. Il était échauffé, il pouvait aller dans la salle de cours maintenant.

Le corbeau s'avança vers la porte d'entrée du studio où se tenait Naruto, toujours souriant.

- Quoi ? C'est si drôle que ça d'avoir une copine ? lâcha l'ébène de mauvaise foi.

Il y eut un autre gloussement, avant que le blond ne se retourne vers lui et lui dise d'un air léger :

- Non, mais ça le devient quand la copine est en fait un_ copain_.

Puis le tanné lui fit un magnifique clin d'œil, avant de partir en direction des escaliers.

L'albâtre ne savait pas s'il fallait s'énerver ou en rire. Effectivement. Cela _pouvait _être risible. Mais. Mais..!

Sasuke émit un grognement douteux, puis se dirigea rageusement vers les escaliers. Leur cours avait lieu un étage plus haut. Il gravit vivement les marches, son sac sur l'épaule, et poussa la lourde porte en métal. La majorité des danseurs étaient déjà là, en tenue, d'autres se changeaient dans les vestiaires au fond. Étant déjà en tenue, le brun s'adossa contre une barre se trouvant sur un des côtés de la pièce. Il aperçut Naruto assis sur un banc en face de lui.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si choquant ou surprenant. La plupart des danseurs ici étaient au moins bi. Lui y compris. Le blond paraissait juste plus... Masculin que certains, mais il pouvait parfaitement être gay aussi. C'était juste... _Bizarre_. Il ne savait pour quelle raison.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de leur professeur.

- Bien ! Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposés, parce qu'on va enchaîner avec une grosse pièce !

Quelques murmures curieux retentirent dans la salle, alors que le grisé levait une main pour demander l'attention de tout le monde.

- Comme vous le savez, cette saison va bientôt se finir pour le Met'. Il nous faut donc commencer à travailler sur la prochaine. Celle de la rentrée. On va oublier septembre et compagnie, et se concentrer sur la période de Noël. Allez, question facile. Qui peut me citer le ballet le plus connu et réalisé à Noël ? demanda Kakashi en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à ses élèves.

Il y eut un lourd silence. Tout le monde se doutait de la réponse, mais personne n'osait le dire. Cette œuvre était importante, et surtout éprouvante.

- -sette... chuchota l'ébène pour lui-même, abasourdi.

- Oui Sasuke ? le questionna le gris en haussant un sourcil.

L'interpellé se racla la gorge et se mordit la lèvre, avant de répondre un peu plus fort :

- _Casse-Noisette_...

- BINGO ! s'exclama le professeur en tapant dans ses mains. Nous allons monter _Casse-Noisette_ mes enfants ! Oh allez, ne faites pas ces têtes-là, c'est un ballet _magnifique _!

- Mais, Sensei... commença Neji en faisant la grimace. Il est aussi méga difficile à réaliser...

- Allons bon ! Difficile ? Pour des danseurs du Metropolitan Opera ? Je ne veux plus entendre de sottises pareilles ! Vous êtes _l'élite_, mes enfants. Ne l'oubliez jamais. Et nous allons dépoussiérer ce bon vieux Casse-Noisette, et pas qu'un peu... finit-il d'une voix énigmatique.

De plus, le sourire qu'arborait Kakashi ne présageait vraiment, _vraiment _rien de bon.

- C'est à dire ? demanda Naruto d'un air nonchalant, assis sur le banc les bras croisés.

- Eh bien... répondit le gris en regardant avec intérêt le blond. J'ai quelques idées assez... _Avant-gardistes _que nous pourrions exploiter... Mais il va me falloir votre confiance et surtout, votre entière collaboration. Je ne veux aucune plainte.

Les élèves se regardèrent, confus. Le professeur continua :

- Bon. Suite à quelques... _Aperçus_, de certaines choses, j'aimerais donner un nouveau souffle à ce ballet. Un qui époustouflera le public, digressera les règles, et chamboulera les mœurs. Quelque chose de jamais vu dans l'histoire de la danse classique.

Le ton du supérieur devenait passionné, engagé. Il était sûr de lui. Mais les élèves semblaient douteux face à cette nouveauté. Leur aîné avait toujours eu de bonnes idées, modernes à souhait, qui avaient toujours eu un franc succès au final. Ils étaient donc impatients mais réticents face à cette annonce.

Hatake regarda alternativement Naruto, puis Sasuke. Le regard sombre du professeur se posa longuement sur son élève le plus doué, et lui fit un sourire assuré. Il se retourna vers ses autres disciples, plus particulièrement vers le doré :

- Ce n'est pas une surprise, et sa venue n'est pas anodine. Naruto, tu joueras le rôle du Casse-Noisette.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements suivirent ses paroles. Les élèves savaient qu'avec un pilier comme le danseur étoile, leur réputation n'en serait que renforcée. Et encore plus de personnes viendraient voir la représentation. C'était comme une sorte de combinaison gagnante.

Kakashi releva sa main, demandant une nouvelle fois le silence qui arriva sans plus tarder.

- Ensuite... Car vous vous doutez bien que ce n'est pas LA grande nouveauté. Non... En fait... commença-t-il en se tournant vers son premier danseur, à qui il sourit et s'adressa directement :

" Je veux que toi, Sasuke, tu joues le rôle de Clara, l'héroïne de ce ballet. "

* * *

**.**

**TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !**

Bon allez, si vous me dites que vous aviez deviné, je vous savate ! Non mais !

Alors, y a-t-il déjà de jolies images toutes plus excentriques et joviales qui se forment dans vos esprits, imaginant un Sasuke en tutu et le rose aux joues ? MOUAHA ce ne sera pas complètement ça, maaaaiiiis... Un peu quand même ! Sinon c'est moins drôle hin hin...

Bref ! J'en viens à vous dire que **ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre écrit** de cette histoire, et que **vous pouvez donc dès maintenant proposer vos idées**, **anecdotes (même vécues!)** etc pour la suite de ce récit ! Tout est accepté, et j'adore recevoir plein de scénarios ! 8D

Voilà voilà, je vous dis à bientôt, mais je ne sais pas quand, j'en suis énormément désolée...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser **un avis pour que je m'améliore, que j'aie une idée de ce qui vous a plu, déplu, etc !** Je suis toute ouïe mes amis !

Merci de votre attention, et bonne soirée !

_- Sili_


	5. Chapitre IV

**Hello à tous ! **

**Voici le quatrième chapitre de Ballet Shoes. Je vous laisse en compagnie de nos deux guignols préférés, et vous dis à très vite en bas de la page. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre IV**

**.**

_Kakashi releva sa main, demandant une nouvelle fois le silence qui arriva sans plus tarder._

_- Ensuite... Car vous vous doutez bien que ce n'est pas LA grande nouveauté. Non... En fait... commença-t-il en se tournant vers son premier danseur, à qui il sourit et s'adressa directement. Je veux que toi, Sasuke, tu joues le rôle de Clara, l'héroïne de ce ballet._

Deux secondes, puis cinq, puis dix. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la salle de répétition.

Sasuke ne réalisait tout simplement pas ce que son professeur venait de lui annoncer. Son esprit l'avait occulté, ne voulant pas conceptualiser cette idée des plus folles. Ses yeux charbons regardaient ceux de son aîné, les sourcils haussés, mais sans expression dans ses prunelles.

- Kakashi... commença Neji d'une voix hésitante. Tu... Tu es sûr de toi ? Enfin, j'veux dire, on parle de _travestir _un danseur en _danseuse_.

- Oui, j'entends bien, répondit le grisé avec un sourire en coin. Mais les filles ne se sont-elles pas déjà travesties, elles, dans certaines pièces ? Pensez aux _Noces de Figaro_, de Mozart. Chérubin est presque toujours interprété par une fille. Et ça n'a choqué personne.

Le prof haussa les épaules, et se retourna vers son meilleur élève.

- Alors Sasuke, qu'en dis-tu ? lui demanda son supérieur en croisant les bras.

L'interpellé regardait le sol, les yeux plissés. Puis, il se leva rapidement et plongea ses iris dans ceux de son aîné.

- Jamais.

Il y eut des chuchotements surpris, mais Kakashi les arrêta bien vite en levant sa paume. Il fronça les sourcils et scruta son élève.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? J'espère que cette raison est fondée, sinon je la rejetterai sans pro-

- Enfin Kakashi, tu te rends compte de ce que tu _nous _demandes ?! Et je dis bien _nous _! Je suis peut-être un... Petit gabarit, je reste un homme ! s'exclama Sasuke en écartant les bras pour montrer le danseur étoile d'une main. Naruto n'arrivera jamais à me porter !

Le professeur, comme le doré, eurent un sourire en coin. Le blond se leva lentement de son banc, et s'avança jusqu'aux côtés du brun. Il le regarda et haussa un sourcil.

- J'y suis arrivé. Deux fois, même, déclara-t-il avec une moue narquoise.

Les murmures reprirent de plus belle, et l'ébène crispa fortement sa mâchoire, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à son interlocuteur. Le grisé fit taire ses élèves, et retourna son regard vers son élève :

- Oui, et j'en ai été témoin. Cela demandera du travail, mais c'est loin d'être impossible. Allez Sasuke, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas l'habitude de mes idées saugrenues ! rit le professeur en croisant les bras.

- Et les pointes ? Tu oublies les pointes ! rétorqua le brun en plissant les yeux. Comment je suis censé _danser _avec des _pointes _! Les hommes ont toujours eu des demi-

- Oh vraiment ? Et que fais-tu de cette superbe pièce de danse contemporaine parisienne, _Sous apparence, _ créée par Marie-Agnès Gillot, l'une des plus célèbres danseuses étoiles françaises, où les hommes aussi étaient en pointes ? Ils s'en sont très bien sortis. Non, vraiment, tu n'as aucune excuse mon grand, sourit l'aîné en commençant à se tourner vers ses autres élèves. Je distribuerai les autres rôles à la fin du cours.

L'albâtre sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il s'avança rapidement vers Hatake et posa une main sur son avant-bras.

- Et le regard des gens ? Les réactions ? Je... commença l'élève en serrant la mâchoire. Je ne veux pas _ruiner _ma carrière en passant pour LE travesti du monde de la danse classique.

Kakashi haussa un sourcil, puis lui sourit tendrement :

- Sasuke... Depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucies du regard des gens, mh ? Toi, si fier, si gracieux, je ne pouvais tomber mieux. Tu m'as _inspiré_, mon garçon. Et cette version va tout révolutionner. Tu ne veux pas faire partie de ce phénomène ? Tu aimes les lumières, Sasuke, je le sais. Tu danseras, oh oui tu danseras, et tout le monde verra à quel point tu es un grand danseur. C'est une opportunité en or qui ne se présente qu'_une seule fois _dans une vie. Et j'ai confiance en toi.

L'ébène soupira et se mordit la lèvre. Il froissa les sourcils et regarda son professeur d'un air désespéré. Puis il tourna la tête vers Naruto et fit une légère grimace. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça... Il ne le sentait pas. Vraiment, vraiment pas.

- Bon, de toute façon, commença le grisé, tu as un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Enfin, un peu, c'est-à-dire un jour. Je veux ta réponse demain à la même heure. Ce sera définitif.

Puis il se détourna de son élève et se mit devant les miroirs, au centre de la pièce, pour commencer. Les élèves s'échauffèrent et le cours se passa sans accroc.

Le brun ne savait que penser. D'un côté, il s'indignait, et était surtout terrorisé par le fait de danser un rôle féminin._ Porter de vraies pointes... _Il ignorait même s'il serait capable de tenir juste debout avec ces trucs ! Et les costumes, de fille, et les attitudes, de fille, tout... Tout devait être "maniérisé", surtout en danse classique, où chaque émotion doit être amplifiée à outrance sur le visage des danseurs... Il allait devoir jouer une fille._ Et une fille amoureuse en plu-_

Son train de pensées s'arrêta net. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il se tourna vers Naruto. _Non... Non, définitivement, non..! _Il ne pouvait jouer, danser avec ce gars. Jamais. Surtout pour feindre une amourette de jeunesse. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Ce... Cet énergumène était un cas désespéré, il ne le voulait pas en train de s'amouracher de lui, même dans un _ballet _!

L'albâtre pinça les lèvres et attendit la fin du cours sans dire un mot. Il se concentra sur les quelques pas ou mouvements qu'il devait perfectionner, et partit directement dans les vestiaires à la fin. Il se changea rapidement et partit sans dire au revoir, l'esprit sombrement embrumé.

_D'un autre côté... _Cette opportunité était _vraiment _unique. Si jamais le ballet avait un franc succès, il en serait la vedette avec le danseur étoile, et en deviendrait peut-être un lui-même... Mais, quel risque..! Si la pièce est, au contraire, un scandale vis-à-vis des règles de la danse, et que tous les puristes boycottent les représentations, il serait la risée de tout le monde, et sa carrière se terminerait aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé. Il soupira. Trop, vraiment trop de doutes.

- Oh grincheux, t'as perdu ta langue ?

Encore une fois, le brun sursauta. Il tourna sa tête et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant toujours le même danseur.

- Naruto, t'as pas quelque chose à faire ? Genre, avoir une vie peut-être, non ?

L'interpellé éclata de rire et lui donna une (forte) tape sur l'épaule qui le fit légèrement vaciller. L'ébène grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et continua d'avancer.

- Eh, je t'ai quand même posé une question-

- QUOI ? s'exclama le premier danseur avant de pousser la porte d'entée du Metropolitan.

- Woh eh doucement la danseuse, j't'ai juste invité à déjeuner, après si tu veux pas... commença à bouder le blond en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

L'air frais mais agréable de New-York apaisa un peu la rancœur de Sasuke et il regarda le danseur étoile.

- Ok. On va où ? répondit-il finalement.

- Même endroit que hier ?

Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête et marcha tranquillement, les yeux dans le vague.

- Alors euh... hésita le doré. Tu veux vraiment pas jouer Clara..?

Sasuke soupira lourdement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Ce n'est pas que je ne _veux_ pas... C'est... Je sais pas, je le sens pas, c'est tout. Et puis j'aimerais bien t'y voir toi, avec un tutu et des mouvements de fille. C'est méga dur, j'y arriverai jamais..!

- Tu rigoles ! s'exclama le blond. C'est une opportunité _énorme _que de jouer un truc comme ça ! Si j'avais eu ta... Euh, _carrure_, j'aurais accepté sur-le-champ ! Tu te rends compte ? Bouleverser les stéréotypes, inaugurer un nouveau souffle dans la danse, c'est..! Ouah quoi ! finit-il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

Le brun le regarda avec scepticisme, un sourcil haussé, avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Il haussa les épaules et essaya de trouver les mots justes pour exprimer ses pensées.

- Oui, je sais, ce côté-là est vraiment tentant, mais... hésita le premier danseur en regardant au loin. C'est... Je sais pas, c'est le fait de jouer l'histoire exactement comme à son origine, avec les mêmes actes, les mêmes... Sentiments...

Il y eut un court instant de silence, alors que le danseur étoile poussait la porte du restaurant. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent rapidement. Puis Naruto regarda son coéquipier avec un sourire espiègle, avant de déclarer :

- Ouais, en gros, tu veux pas faire la gonzesse amoureuse de moi, c'est ça ?

Sasuke s'étouffa à moitié dans son verre d'eau, avant de froncer les sourcils en regardant son partenaire. Il fit ensuite une moue des plus enfantines, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise, regardant ailleurs. Naruto éclata de rire et le contempla longuement._ En même temps, aucun homme ne voudrait jouer ce rôle, dans ce cas-là... _Mais l'opportunité était bien trop grande pour se soucier d'un détail comme celui-ci ! À moins que...

- Eh mais ! Me dis pas que t'aurais trop du mal à te retenir si t'étais collé H24 à moi ! s'exclama le doré avec une mine faussement ahurie.

Le premier danseur devint tout à coup écarlate, puis se redressa en une demie-seconde.

- N'importe quoi ! Et puis en danse on est tout le temps collé avec tout le monde, alors que ce soit toi ou quelqu'un d'autre, ça revient au même ! riposta l'ébène.

- Ok ok, répondit le blond en levant ses bras en guise de défense. Si tu l'dis...

Il laissa traîner un sourire en coin des plus insupportables pour le jeune brun en face de lui, et commença à manger quand les plats arrivèrent.

Le reste du repas se fit plus léger, même si Sasuke restait un peu sur ses gardes et en retrait, alors que Naruto faisait la conversation, l'air de rien.

Ils retournèrent ensuite au Metropolitan calmement, mais une fois devant l'opéra, plusieurs regards insistants se posèrent sur les deux danseurs. Au début, ils ne firent pas très attention, mais alors qu'ils entraient dans le hall, puis la partie réservée aux danseurs, tout le monde semblait les dévisager, surtout le brun.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à la fin ! s'énerva le danseur étoile après avoir envoyé un regard meurtrier à une énième personne. On a un truc sur la tronche ou quoi ?

- Non... répondit presque trop doucement le premier danseur après s'être figé devant un panneau d'affichage juste devant eux.

Le brun regarda l'espace blanc accroché au mur, puis le montra à son partenaire. Lorsque l'ébène reprit la parole, sa voix tremblait :

- ... Ils ont juste affiché tous nos rôles pour Casse-Noisette...

* * *

.

**Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre écrit jusqu'à maintenant... Alors tous à vos idées (si ce n'est pas déjà fait) ! Et bien sûr à vos avis, comme d'habituuuudeuh ! **

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ou même ceux qui arrivent en route, et qui me laissent quelques mots, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir des personnes à qui parler. **

**Je tiens également à vous informer que je ne sais absolument pas quand je publierai le prochain. Honnêtement. Et j'en suis terriblement navrée. Je suppose que le temps ne m'aime pas trop en fait, et du coup il ne me laisse pas assez d'heures, ou même de minutes, pour écrire quelques lignes. Mes idées pour cette histoire se bousculent dans mon esprit, mais je ne peux pas les écrire. Et ça, croyez-moi, c'est extrêmement FRUSTRANT.**

**Bref. Bonne journée/soirée à vous tous, et essayez de pas trop perdre patience, mh..? éè**

**Mouah !**

_- Sili_


End file.
